


The Poor Boy is Starving

by Aanoeraix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Word Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aanoeraix/pseuds/Aanoeraix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’re ya doin’?” You grumbled, still a little hazy.</p><p>“I wanted to try something… And you were still asleep. I did say I owe you, didn’t I?” He replied quietly, biting his lip as he did so, still dragging his fingers about the hem of your panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Poor Boy is Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the dirtysupernaturalimagine.tumblr.com imagine "Imagine waking up to Sam eating you out" or something of the like. One of the people that requested someone write a one-shot for that imagine said something about the poor boy being hungry and I laughed for 17 years. Enjoy.

It was a long damn night. Sam had been off doing something bloody and brutish, and returned to you at no earlier than two in the morning, a red splattered mess. Your look of disapproval was returned with a crooked smile and a slight wince. When he had later complained of his fatigue, you offered to let him rest while you did his laundry and attempted to clean the worst of the crusty maroon muck off his clothes.  
“I owe you, ‘kay?” He had promised, looking back at you with a thankful expression.

“You’re damn right you do.” You scoffed, arms filled with a pile of dirty clothes.

That night, you worked meticulously. You scrubbed, you bleached, you repeated. There was no resentment or frustration toward Sam, after all, you had offered to do this for him. It took hours of repetitive motion and waiting for cycles to end, but you had done it. Sparkling as if they were brand new and smelling like chemical warfare, the cloth was rid of the blood. Escorting the clothes back into the room and flopping them in a disheveled pile on the motel table, you got comfortable in a pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and tank top, and retired to bed next to a fast-asleep Sam.

Fleeting finger’s danced across your hips as you wake up several hours later, sunlight glaring through the motel window’s cheap, thin curtains. It wasn’t the light that caused you to rouse, but the soft caresses of your waist. Sam was already looking at you, searching for your eyes as they tried to focus.

“What’re ya doin’?” You grumbled, still a little hazy.

“I wanted to try something… And you were still asleep. I did say I owe you, didn’t I?” He replied quietly, biting his lip as he did so, still dragging his fingers about the hem of your panties.

“You do.” You agree, nodding, mimicking your lover’s movement and sucking your own lower lip into your mouth.

Sam did not hesitate to kiss your bare shoulder lightly, gliding his hand up your stomach to graze over your breast before he rubbed his thumb over your hardened nipples, grinning after a small gasp escaped your lips. He massaged your breast lightly, only for a moment before sliding his hand back down your body and below the edges of your pajama bottoms. His eyes drifted away from yours and down the trail his hand took, his grin only stretching across his features as he did so.

Your back arched forward as his fingers grazed over that spot underneath the silky layer of pesky cloth. Delicate circling fingers sent your mind into a frenzy, his large, strong hands still making gentle work of your sensitive organ. You released an indignant sigh, pushing your hips forward into his hand, desperate for him to do more already.

His lips moved from your shoulder to your collar bones, down your chest and stomach in a ghostly manner. The kisses remained soft and faint around your waist yet again as he slid his hand out of your pants and gripped the waistline of both the pajama bottoms and the panties with both of those large, strong hands. Sam pulled them down to your knees in a single, swift motion and allowed you to kick them off the rest of the way. He grinned up at you, a writhing mess, and made himself comfortable between your spread thighs.

Your focus was still hazy, not being aided by the sudden attack on your senses, but this didn’t bother you at all. You could feel his muscular arms below your parted legs, hands placed at your hips once again, his thumbs stroking your skin. You could feel his warm breath on your pussy, contrasting with the cold air that filled the motel room. You let out a choked moan at the electric sensation that this caused, Sam only appearing to grow more satisfied with himself. A few gentle nips from Sam’s hot mouth were placed on your inner thighs as well as a few nuzzles.

Sam, once again without the slightest hesitation opened his mouth just enough to expose his flattened tongue and pressed it to your exposed clit, licking you slowly. He pulled away, looking up at you, your quivering thighs being bitten gingerly once again before placing a tender, open mouthed kiss over your clit. He took extreme satisfaction in the loud hiss that breached your lips as he sucked lightly on the organ.

Your hand almost immediately made it into Sam’s hair, your fingers gripping the full brown strands lightly as you tried to brace yourself. Your body tensed and squirmed but your mind remained relaxed, riding on the rising high. Sam’s hands controlled your hips, keeping them pinned down as you tried to rock them against his lips.

Sam’s expert tongue weaved through the soft, wet folds of your pussy after releasing your clit from between his lips. He kept at it, allowing your hips to buck slightly for added friction. He kept his head steady, circling around the swollen nub before sucking it back into his mouth gently and beginning to flick the tip of his tongue over it relentlessly.

The massive stimulation nearly sent you into a frenzy. No sooner than your breathing had hitched, you began to moan out loudly, lacking in any power to restrain yourself. The warm sensation had made it’s way from your stomach to your thighs and was sending rushes of intense, building pleasure to your clit. You could no longer delay release. With a soft tug of Sam’s hair and frantic small thrusts of your hips, you climaxed.

Sam surfaced and moved to face level with you once again, a smug smirk painted on his face.

“You oughtta owe me more often.” You panted, head rolling over to face the younger Winchester.

“Gladly.” He nodded, and retracted the corner of his lower lip into his mouth, biting down and smirking.


End file.
